Real-time video communication services, such as real-time video calling services, are increasingly being used for interpersonal communications. For example, companies may receive incoming video communications from their customers.
Users have also leveraged more traditional communication services to send and receive video content. For example, a user may attach a video file to an email message, text message, or digital message board post. In addition, video sharing services allow users of the services to share videos with other users of the services. For example, a user may upload a video to a video sharing service such as YouTube®. Once the video has been uploaded, other users of the video sharing service may access and view the video.
A typical company makes no use of the potentially rich, video information available in a communication including a video component. Examples of such information include the user presentation (e.g., the user attire and associated style, user mannerisms, physical condition, and mood), and background information of the user. Thus, based on the disclosure below, such information can prove useful in predicting the behavior of a user, such as a customer or a potential customer.